When a three-dimensional memory is manufactured, a contact region having a stair shape is formed by forming a structure in which insulating layers and metal layers are alternately provided on a substrate and processing these layers by alternately executing lithography and dry etching. In this case, it is necessary to repeatedly move the substrate between an exposure apparatus for the lithography and a dry etching apparatus for the dry etching. Therefore, many worker-hours are required to form the contact region, which increases manufacturing cost of the three-dimensional memory. Such a problem may occur in manufacturing a semiconductor device other than the three-dimensional memory by executing the lithography and the dry etching.